Bolt The Warriors Soul Book 4
by cloudsword
Summary: With the Warrior's Soul absorbed by Dragoon, Bolt and the other ex-guardians must stop him at all cost.  They try to recruit their old rivals, but will they be willing to help?  And even if they do, how will they all survive?  Read and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1 Plan

**Bolt – The Warrior's Soul – Book Four**

**The Midnight Saga**

**Bolt and all its characters belong to Walt Disney Pictures, not me.**

**Narration:**

Have you ever wanted something so bad, that you were willing to do anything to get it? That was how I felt about Mittens when someone tried to take her away from me. Thankfully I didn't have to do "Anything", but I do know someone who did do "anything", and what he wanted was power. He got it to, and he hurt lots of others with that power. Not everything we want is good, but when we want good things, good things come. My name is Bolt, I'm an American white shepherd who once received great power. It was taken from me when I traveled to a different world, and now it is being used to destroy it. My only chance is to go in and…

**Chapter 1 – Plan**

"Sypoon the entire Warrior's Soul out of Dragoon?" Mittens cried out, "No not a chance, you'd be dead before you set paw one on Neutros!" she shook her head in an attempt to emphasize her point. "I know that so we're going to get help!" Bolt told her. "Like who? Sassy and Shadows?" she cried out, when he smiled at her without speaking, she knew she had hit the nail on the head. "No, no! They'll never agree with this, you know that!" "I'll get them to…somehow!" Bolt said, even though he wasn't very positive about it. "I'm going with you, just in case they try something. My claws are still made of Diaqurotioux Crystal" she said not really giving him an option. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he said honestly.

"SHADOWS! SASSY!" they two of them shouted. The tip they had gotten led them here, to the back allies of New York. A city they had visited before, but only because it was being attacked by Dr. Catzer's Cat people experiments. Now they were searching for someone that probably couldn't hurt them. "Where could they be?" Bolt asked, "We've been searching for hours ever since Rhino upgraded his long-range TIP into the O-TIP!" "What the hell is an O-TIP?" they heard from behind them. The voice laughed as it spoke and they defiantly could recognize it, "Hello Shadows!" Bolt growled as he glanced towards the dark corners of the ally way. The large jet black cat melted out of the shadows that surrounded him, until he was completely visible to everyone. "Long time no see Bolt!" he said. "Not long enough!" was Bolt's response. Shadows smiled as if he knew something Bolt didn't, "You missed a lot you know," and he walked, circling the two animals, "Sassy's Birthday, my little Valentine's Day break down," then he turned to look Bolt in the eyes as he passed by, "the birth of our children." Bolt and Mittens both widened their eyes is shock, and turned to each other questioningly, as if asking whether they knew or not. Shadows relished in the looks on their faces, "Oh yah, me and Sassy are parents. No, we're not married like you two are, but we're happy. She's even over her Bolt obsession now." he nodded as he spoke, trying to let the information sink in. It worked for a while until, "DADDY!" a loud obnoxious girl voice called out. Shadows knew that the mood had been shattered and sighed, "What?" he called out. A pure white cat no older than Wolf walked out with an air of personal perfection, she even stopped at a puddle and looked at it before carefully walking around it. "Mir is trying to find a treasure. It's so absurd, ridiculous, just absolutely crazy…" she whined. "Do you even know what a treasure is, Anna?" Shadow asked. Anna, the pure white cat, lifted her eyes to the sky thinking, "Not really, what is a treasure Daddy?" she finally asked. Bolt and Mittens both felt like collapsing to the ground in shock, that had to be the most melodramatic scene they had ever seen. "It's a collection of valuables." he told her. Anna let her eyes open quickly in realization, "Oh!" she said and walked around the puddle again to go back into the seemingly abandoned building. "She's about the same age as our children." Mittens whispered into Bolt's ear. "Huh?" Shadows asked, she had forgotten that he was born with hyper sensitive hearing. "When did you and Sassy…?" Bolt asked. Shadows let his eyes quirk in a questioning look, "About five months after our little fight at the church." Bolt and Mittens both dropped their jaws, "We were only gone four months!" Bolt told him. "No, you were gone for almost two years!" Shadows said as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. "Shadows what's going on out there?" Sassy called out from inside the building. When she came out, she had a small grey kitten next to her with a white stripe that started on his forehead and traveled down his back, and completely encased his tail. "What could be keeping…" then she saw her visitors, "Oh, you two!" "Uh…" was all Mittens could say as he continued to be flabbergasted at what she saw. "Mommy?" the little grey kitten asked in an almost whisper, "Who are they?" "That happens to be my **Sister**, Mittens and her husband Bolt." she told him. "They don't look scary." he said to his mother, "I never said they were Kevin." Sassy told him, then turned to the two animals out in the ally way, "You two coming in or not!"

The inside of the building was set up similar to an office, except everything was in shambles, cleaned up but still in rough shape. "You two are welcome to make yourselves comfortable," Sassy offered but under her breath she said, "providing you won't be staying long!" "Uh…Thanks?" Mittens asked as she again gazed at the three kittens, still unbelieving. "What?" Sassy asked. "Just trying to wrap my mind around it I guess." Mittens told her. Apart from the two she had already seen, there was a Kitten who looked very close to what Mike looked like, except the 'Chipmunk' Lines started at the corners of her eyes and angled themselves to move around her ears before stopping at her backside. That one she guessed was Mir. Sassy followed Mittens' gaze, and chuckled a little before allowing the pride of a mother fill her soul, "Oh yah, I almost forgot the introductions. Children, please come here." with that, all three of them made their way to sit by their mother, "This is Anna!" she said pointing her nose at the pure white kitten. "She's actually the oldest by about ten minutes." with that, Anna beamed widely, "She's also somewhat of a pre-Madonna!" Sassy followed up, and Anna produced a pout, obviously taking offense to that comment. Ignoring the look her dauter gave her, she turned to the kitten that reminded Mittens of Mike, "This is Mir, she's kind of like a dreamer, except she actually tries to play out her dreams." Mir simply smiled before spouting, "Are you my Aunt?" Mittens was slightly caught off guard, "Uh…Yes!" she answered honestly, "Do you have kids?" Mir asked. "Yes." Bolt said in her place. "Can I see them?" Mir asked and Sassy quickly interrupted, "OK that's enough of that! Trust me, if you let her she will ask questions non-stop!" Then pointed her nose at the little boy kitten, with his ears down, "And this shy little one is my son, Kevin." Kevin quickly looked to the ground and whispered, "Hi!" "He's a little shy because he was attacked when he was about a half month old." "By what?" Bolt asked. "A stupid Raccoon!" Shadows said, "And he learned a lesson he won't soon forget." Bolt almost felt pride, until he remembered who he was talking to. "We'd like to invite you…five to join us at Penny's house, the Kittens so they can meet their cousins and you two because we need your help!" Mittens quickly spouted off. Sassy and Shadows, gave them both an 'are you serious' look both lowering their eyelids to about half. "You came over here to recruit your rivals for a final battle to save two worlds?" Shadows asked. Bolt and Mittens were shocked, "How…?" Bolt asked. Shadows shook his head, "Not a chance Dog! You lost the Power Soul, to Dragoon and now he's probably going around destroying that planet you and your family went to save, sorry but as long as he doesn't come here, I'm not interested. I've got a family to protect and feed. In case you didn't know, it's not easy when you're out here on your own." Shadows said and got back up to walk to the entrance. "It hasn't been easy for use either, every time we turned around there was another, Neo-Neutrosian trying to kill us!" Mittens countered. Sassy didn't say a word, instead she closed her eyes in thought. "But Shadows…" Bolt tried to say, but Shadows had made up his mind, "Goodbye!" he said forcefully. Bolt, narrowed his eyes into an angry scowl, "Fine, but just to let you know, by the time you do decide to take action, it might just be too late to help with anything. Me, I'd rather see that my children have a world to grow up on." and with that, he and Mittens exited the building, to make their way home.

**End –Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Aliance

**Chapter 2 – Alliance**

"OH, that Shadows really ruffles my fur. All he wants to do is just goof around. If we don't act now our world might not…" Bolt was silenced from his rant when Mittens planted a kiss on his lips. He almost instantly melted at the touch of her lips, letting her love envelope him. When she finally released him from her lover's hold, he retained that half their, dopy look on his face, "What was I saying?" he asked. "You were at the part where I just let the world blow up!" they heard Shadows say from behind him. "What…I thought you were going to stay behind?" Bolt asked. "I was but then Sassy decided she wanted to go and actually have a real meal for once!" he responded, then closed the gap between Bolt's ear and his mouth, "She threatened to kick me out of the building completely…and much worse!" Shadows whispered. Bolt couldn't say anything, he just cringed in a pain he could almost feel just by the words. "So what are you doing here?" Mittens asked. "My children want to know what it's like to be in your house…At least Anna and Mir do." Sassy responded, only to get Mittens to call her on it, "Liar!" Sassy stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "I'd scratch you if your claws weren't made from an indestructible crystal!" she said. Mittens simply smiled in victory. "Told you!" she said as she turned to Bolt. "Told me what?" Bolt asked truly confused, and Mittens simply strutted away. "Uhg!" he groaned, "Penny start up the O-TIP for four…I mean seven arrivals!" he said into the air. "Who…how can Penny hear you from all the way over hear…and what is an O-TIP?" as Shadow was speaking, Bolt and Mittens walked up to them, and Mittens said, "You should place your paw on my back, and your kittens should be touching you." Sassy did just that, and Bolt stepped on Shadows' paw hard, "ENG! You did that on purpose!" Shadows grunted, just as they all lit up and vanished. They all reappeared in Penny's living room, and the Kittens gapped in aw, before they spied the three Kits. "Yay!" Mir called out as she jumped at the chance to go visit them, Sassy on the other hand was in shock, "No wonder you thought you were gone only four months, it apparently was true!" Rhino decided to speak up…but kept his mouth shut when Angeliera gave him a 'don't you dare' look! "Listen, here's the plan…" Bolt started, but was interrupted by Shadows again, "Whoa there tiger, I never said I'd be a part of anything you came up with!" His little intimidation was quickly quelled when five of the six children passed by him, laughing and playing, "DO I EVER GET TO BE COOL AGAIN?" he shouted. "I think you're cool daddy!" Kevin whispered. Shadows smiled gently, "Thanks champ!" "Shadows listen," Bolt started as he stared down Shadows, "We can't let pride be a problem here. You don't like me, and I don't like you, but for the sake of our children, we have to work together on this." Shadows narrowed his eyes onto a scowl, "Alright dog, but I won't be anyone's bait, I still have my super speed!" Bolt let his eyes widen only a little, "Kind of like I still have my super strength and armored fur!" he said. Shadows' interest peeked at that information and he smiled devilishly, "Oh boy here we go!" Sassy said in embarrassment. "Well then Dog, why don't we have a contest? Winner gets to call the shots…if you survive." Shadows offered. Bolt simply growled, "What if I refuse?" he asked. "You can kiss my help good bye completely!" Shadows told him. "Fine!" Bolt agreed, "If it will finally get you to help me save this world and Neutros, I accept!" Shadows smiled in glee, "Let's make this as intoxicating as all of our other fights!" he said as he let his adrenaline begin pumping!

"Remember Shadows, you promised to help us if I win!" Bolt reminded him. "Hey I know that, let's just start this thing!" Shadows said. Bolt barely took a step when Shadows took off in a flash, and ran head first into Bolt's chest, knocking him back about twenty feet before Shadows once again rammed into him from below before grabbing his scruff and literally throwing him into the ground. As the dust settled, Bolt lay there, unmoving. Mittens was almost worried, until she saw his nose twitch. Smiling she chuckled a little, "This won't last long!" she whispered. And watched as Shadows closed in on Bolt, checking to see if Bolt really was out cold. The moment the large black cat was close enough Bolt lunged at him with his mouth open and a loud growl. Bolt actually clamped his teeth around Shadows neck, and held the cat by that vice like grip. "GYA, I fell for it!" Shadows shouted. "Give up Shadows!" Bolt tried to say, but it came out sounding like, "Gib ub Shabao!" "What was that?" Shadows asked with a smile. Bolt simply growled at him, before Shadows actually started to run in circles around Bolt with the shepherd still hanging on to his neck. Bolt had trouble keeping up, and eventually released his grip on Shadows, and kept spinning until he collapsed, dizzy and discombobulated. Even Shadows wobbled around a little, trying to get his bearings. Just before he could attempt to make another move, a large fist came seemingly out of nowhere and connected with his cheek, knocking the large cat across the street and putting him out for a few minutes.

Shadows opened his eyes to find himself lying on the couch inside the house, with a splitting headache fast approaching, "Oh, what hit me?" he asked. "I did!" came an angry booming voice from above him, when he looked up, he found a large well built Neutrosian, with a grey goatee. Mr. Avona stood over him with his arms folded and his eyes turned down in anger. "You got some right hook!" Shadows tried to joke, but Mr. Avona stood firm and told him as much, "You say that what you do is for you children, but when it comes down to it, all you care about is your excitement. I was forced to leave my wife and one of my daughters back on my planet, and all you can do is play around trying to get your 'rush' by fighting a pointless battle. Well, I want to get back to them and make sure they stay safe. If you want to wait until a NeoNeutrosian with God-like powers comes to Earth and destroys it while you jump off of buildings for fun, then be my guest, but keep all of us out of it." As he ended his speech, he quickly turned around to leave, only to hear Shadows, chuckle a little, "Yah, it was all for my buzz," and the cat stood up from his laying position, "but I'm no flake, I said I'd help, and that's what I'm going to do. What's the plan boss?" Bolt dropped his jaw, "What? I'm the one who's leading the charge!" he shouted. "Are you kidding, I'm never going to take orders from you, dog. Him on the other hand, he knocked me out with one punch, he'll be the better leader. Besides, you couldn't lead your way out of a paper bag." Shadows taunted. "Why you!" Bolt growled, and Mittens stepped in to stop the potential fight, "Whoa there Wags, let's not start that again. We just got the help we need!" Bolt stopped his advance but continued to growl at the offending cat. Shadows smiled thinking he had won that argument, only to look down into the angry eyes of Sassy. "Just stop! You've already caused enough trouble!" she told him. "What?" he asked. "All for my Buzz? Is that all your family is worth?" she asked. Bolt could only stare at her, and then him. "Yikes!" he whispered, "Something tells me that it's his turn in the dog house!" Mittens gave Bolt a disapproving look, "Sorry!" he said. "Aw come on Sassy you know I didn't mean it like that!" Shadows said as he followed her down the hall. "Good luck getting your kicks without me!" she yelled as she walked into Penny's room and slammed the door in Shadows' face. The large black cat let his ears slowly fall to his head, before bowing his head to the floor. Shadows slowly walked away, sad and upset with himself. Bolt watched as Shadows passed by, and almost felt sorry for him, turning to Mittens he asked, "You don't suppose you could…" "Talk to her and help him out? Sure!" she said and walked away to do just that. "I was going to say 'not get involved' actually." he whispered to himself.

**End – Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**Chapter 3 – Tears**

Mittens approached the door she knew Sassy had entered, and slammed the door in her mate's face. First she knocked against the door, using her front right paw, "GO AWAY SHADOWS!" she heard from the other side. Mittens jumped to the door knob and twisted it to open the door that separated her from Sassy. As soon as she popped her head all the way in, she saw Sassy lift her head and turn so her left eye was facing the door. "I SAID GO AWAY!" Sassy shouted. Mittens smiled a little before giving her snappy reply, "Yah, to Shadows! If you'd stop using your blind eye you would have known." Sassy stopped and lowered her head back to her front legs, "What do you want Mittens?" she asked before sniffing in her sadness. Mittens entered into the room and closed the door behind her, knowing neither Shadows nor Bolt could open it very easily. She then walked up to the bed and jumped up to finally be face to face with her clone. "Did what Shadows say upset you?" she asked. Sassy turned so that both eyes faced Mittens, both with tears pouring out of them, "What do you think?" she asked in a huff. "I'll take that as a yes." Mittens said, "He said he didn't mean it like that." she reasoned. "You don't know Shadows, {sniff} he'll say and do anything to get out of trouble." Sassy said as she turned away from Mittens again. "Maybe, but I think he was telling the truth when he said that." Mittens told her. "Still hurts!" Sassy said as she curled into an even tighter ball. "I know that, Bolt sometimes says and does things that breaks my heart as well." Mittens said as she turned to look at the window. "Bolt? You mean Mr. Perfect?" Sassy asked as she turned to Mittens. The black cat simply scoffed, "He's not perfect, and he never pretended to be either. He can get some pretty ridiculous thoughts stuck in that head of his." "More ridiculous than being used simply for a thrill?" Sassy said suddenly. Mittens frowned and made sure that her clone was looking her in the eyes, by grabbing her muzzle with her front paws, "Now you listen here, Sassy Cat! Shadows was being a prideful idiot when he said that, he probably didn't think you'd take that so literal. He's probably wishing he'd never said that, I dare you to go see for yourself!" Sassy's tears stopped for a second, and all she could do was stare at her sister. In a small shame, she broke eye contact by moving her eyes to look to her left at the bed spread. "I should apologize." Sassy said. Mittens let go of her sister's muzzle, and smiled with a kind of playful malice, "Not before he does. Trust me, make the man apologize first."

Bolt walked around the house, board out of his mind. Penny was typing away on her computer, listening to Mr. Avona as he explained his plan, and the three Neutrosian girls had taken both Hella and Skylar and literally dragged them shopping. Rhino was in the basement upgrading his long range TIP into the O-TIP and the six children, Kevin included, were playing out in the back yard. Suddenly he saw Mittens as she walked down the hall, "Bolt, could I get your help with something?" she asked. 'Finally something to do!' he thought to himself. Out loud he responded, "Sure thing Mittens, what's up?" "I need you to guilt trip Shadows into apologizing to Sassy for what he said." she told him as she batted her eyelids at him. Bolt knew he couldn't resist much more of her feminine charm, so he pretended to think about it, "Hmmm, get Shadows to feel guilty, see him beg for forgiveness. Sounds like a win-win to me!" Mittens simply chuckled at his response, knowing that he just said that to cover up his little 'give up the argument' strategy. "Thanks Bolt!" she said and kissed him on his furry cheek, the same one she always kissed, the cheek she accidentally scratched on her first day with powers. 'She still feels responsible for that old injury.' he thought to himself, 'Wish there were some way to get her to move past it.' Moving through the house, he searched for the large jet black cat, knowing full well that a cat can disappear if they don't want to be found. Instead he found him curled up lying in the bed that he and Mittens called their own. Walking up to the cat, he cleared his throat, more in a frustrated anger. Shadows barely even lifted his ears, so Bolt tried again. "I already knew you were there Bolt, I could hear your heart beat." he said with a down trodden voice. "I thought that was just one of your powers!" Bolt said in surprise. "Nope, I was born with that little trick, now what do you want?" Shadows snapped. "For starters I want you out of my bed. Go apologize to her or something, this drama is getting redonculous." Bolt said with exasperation. "She won't listen, besides I've never apologized for anything in my life." Shadows told Bolt as the cat turned to look at him. Bolt simply turned so that he wasn't facing him, "Alright, if you never want to see her again, that's your call. Personally, I'd be pleading for Mittens' forgiveness if I did something that stupid." "Never see…" Shadows repeated and began thinking about it. Bolt only played with his guilt some more, "Oh yah, women are very sensitive to things like that." Shadows remained quiet, as thoughts ran through his head, "And trust me when I say an apology is the not only the best but also the quickest way to get back on her good side." "Is there any other way?" Shadows asked. "Well, you could build up to an apology!" Bolt said as he pretended to think. "No, I mean any other way that doesn't require an apology?" Shadows corrected. "No, not that I know of." Bolt told him. Shadows quickly ran all kinds of scenarios through his head, "Any other way will probably just make it worse." Bolt said, quickly putting a stop to the cat's attempts of anything else. Shadows let his ears fall to his head, "And it usually has to be genuine, they can tell when you're faking it." Bolt told him, just to see that fear in Shadows' eyes. "Really?" Shadows asked. "Oh yah, I tried to fake an apology to Mittens once, and she saw right through it. Then I had to apologize for the fake apology as well." Bolt said. Shadows sighed in defeat, and asked, "How do I make it easier?" With a smile, Bolt told him exactly what he knew, "Find her favorite flowers or treats, and present it to her as a gift. That usually helps, or you could just get something pretty to give her." Bolt told the cat, more out of personal experience than anything else. Shadows racked his mind for a solution to his current problem, he suddenly found exactly what he wanted in his mind, and like a flash, ran from the house. "Finally!" Bolt whispered, and walked into his bed to circle a few times and lay down. "Good speech Bolt, shows how much you've learned about women." Mittens said from around the corner. "Really?" he asked. "You've still got a long way to go though." she told him as she curled up next to him. "I know. Where's Sassy?" Bolt asked. "She's still in the room, but I think I've brought the crying down to a minimum for now." Mittens told him, and then snorted in a slight laughter, "What?" Bolt asked. "I still can't believe you told him you wanted him out of the bed!" she teased. "It was an invasion of privacy!" Bolt told her and Mittens just began to laugh out loud.

Sassy lay there on the bed, she really wanted to say her sorry to Shadows but Mittens had told her that if she apologized first, Shadows would never apologize to her thinking he had dodged a bullet. So instead she just lay there, waiting for him to come to her. The door suddenly opened slowly and silently, revealing Shadows' furry head as he slid it in. "Hi." he said. As per Mittens' instructions, she pretended to ignore him and turned her body so he couldn't see her face. Shadows cleared his throat, trying to remain calm. "I brought you some of your favorite licorice." he said and turned to grab a large package of black gourmet licorice with two roses tied to it. Sassy lifted her ears and turned her head acting interested, and kept her voice silent. Shadows swallowed hard as he made the journey to the bed and jumped to the covers to set his gift next to her. Sassy looked at the roses tied to the licorice, and then back to her mate. Shadows suddenly felt like he was about two inches tall instead of twice her size, "I want to apologize for what I said. I kind of let my ego tell me what to say." he started. "You aren't just a thrill, you and the kids are my life. I just wish I would have figured that out sooner." Sassy smiled at him and lowered her head to smell the roses, "You're forgiven, but don't ever say something like that again." she told him as she used her eyes to look up at him. "Promise!" he said as he dipped his head down to plant a kiss on her nose. Sassy chuckled a little before making her own apology, "Sorry for freaking out like that." They got close, so close to kissing, until Rhino threw the door open, "Alright you two love birds, the attack briefing is starting and the O-TIP is finished, get your tails into the living room and keep your ears open." his tone of voice obviously told everyone that could hear it, he was less than happy they were here.

**End – Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Thief

**Chapter 4 – Thief**

Mr. Avona stood straight as a drill sergeant as Sassy and Shadows walked in to the room, rubbing the fur on their sides together. "I see you two have made amends." Mittens said while Bolt frowned. "The idle chatter must wait, for now we must focus on the attack plan." the Neutrosian scolded, and turned to address the entire group as the two late arrivals took their places. "Bolt's plan to Syphoon the Warrior's Soul out of Dragoon is our best shot, however, Rhino has alerted me to some disturbing news." with that he waved his hand to the hamster, who rolled his ball into the center of the room and fiddled with the small computer he owned. A hologram of Dragoon appeared and began floating above him, "Dragoon in his normal state is almost as tall as Ferla, maybe even taller by almost three inches. With all three Souls absorbed into him, he is likely to transform almost completely considering we were all transformed slightly by the Souls we were given." pushing a few of the buttons on his computer, the hologram changed into what he believed Dragoon looked like, which happened to look very similar to what Dragoon looked now, except all of the armor was made of gold. "This is what I believe Dragon looks like now, with his overall size multiplied by ten or twenty times." Shadows whistled at the thought of someone that size, "Maybe acting now was a good idea after all." he whispered to a wide eyed Sassy, who slowly nodded. "The Syphoon canon I am designing will take almost a week to complete, but once it is, I need a volunteer to drive it into position." he told everyone, but no one lifted their hands. "Ugh!" groaned Clera, "I want compensation for this to, I have twelve brothers and sisters to feed remember." she called out. Mr. Avona turned to her with a thankful look, "I'll pay off all of your family expenses for the rest of your life for your help." he told her, Clera's eyes shot open wide, "You can count on me!" she said, unbelieving. "Shadows and I can help to get the parts you need, maybe we can help move your build along." Bolt suggested. "Yah, whatever!" Shadows said, only to receive a dirty look from the dog. Rhino simply smiled as he turned off his holo-computer and turned back to Mr. Avona, "The floor is yours commander!" he said and rolled his ball back into his spot. "Thank you Rhino. After the Syphoon is fully assembled, it and all of you will be transported thanks to the O-TIP back to Neutros, arriving in the front yard of my house, from there, you need to engage Dragoon and get him close to the Syphoon while protecting it, each other and my home, send my family back here for safety if you must but keep them safe." he told everyone. Shadows immediately turned to Bolt, "After we're done there, we can finish what we started in the street." he whispered. Bolt simply growled as Mittens gave Shadows her scariest look, making him shudder, "How does she do that?" he asked. Sassy saw the whole thing thanks to her good eye, and made sure to memorize the look on Mittens' face for future use.

It seemed like he was doing something wrong, Bolt knew that the parts they needed weren't exactly everyday things, but he'd hoped to just walk up to the army base and ask if they could borrow one of their tanks while Shadows took whatever else they needed, not steal the tank himself. "I don't feel right about this." he said into his headset. "You tried asking nicely already, blame that FBI agent stationed here if you want." Shadows responded from another place. On his back hung a black saddle style bag ready to place things inside it. Penny was next with some good news, "I just got in touch with the base general, he told me that he gives you covert permission to have whatever you need, and he also said the guns will be strictly for Bolt, because they know he can't be hurt by them. The guns are just to make it seem real for the Agent." "That makes me feel so much better." Bolt said sarcastically. "Wish I was there with you Wags!" he heard Mittens say over the communications, "Me to, we work so much better as a team." he said, and was awarded with a snarky comment from Shadows, "What am I, chopped liver?" "That can be arranged!" Bolt answered. "Focus boys, you aren't supposed to fight each other." Sassy called over the communicators. "Yes dear!" Shadows said, not wanting to repeat his mistake. "MOMMY IS A DEAR, MOMMY IS A DEAR!" they all heard as Mir shouted from the back of the room. "MIR, IF I CATCH YOU IN THE COMMUNICATIONS ROOM…" that was all that was said before the headsets were turned off for the mission, letting only the two of them stay in contact. "Sounds like Mir is very much like Wolf is." Bolt said, but it went unheard, because Shadows had removed his ear piece to try and rub out the ringing in his head. Placing the device back into his furry ear, he tried his best to respond, "Yup! Let's go dog!" Unknown to him, Bolt smiled and shook his head while gazing at the sky, before taking off towards the fence. About three feet from the army fence, he tensed his back legs as to their max, and let go with a mighty leap, clearing the entire fence easily and purposely getting the attention of every one there, armed and unarmed. Bolt never once stopped running as he weaved his way through the people causing as much of a scene as he could. The moment the guards left their posts, Shadows made his way like lightning into the actual building, ducking into the air vents. Using his claw, he turned on the eye visor and pulled up a schematic map of the facility, with a red blinking dot where he was to go. The large jet black cat smiled and turned his head to find the person he wanted to see, the FBI agent was running towards the commotion, leaving the inside of the building open and deserted. As the Agent passed by, Shadows used his speed to snatch his access card and duck back into the air vent before he was spotted or even noticed. "Let's hope this thing had storage access." Shadows whispered his concerns. Quietly he made his way to the room he saw blinking, making sure he remained unseen as he traveled. 'Man I wish the air ducts lead to the dang storage.' he thought to himself. Thanks to Bolt even the guards at the monitors were outside. The shots he heard were quick and rapid, with a hint or two of yelling mixed in, "Sounds like a war out there." he whispered as he approached the door leading into the room he needed to be in. The door was made of thick steel, with no window, but it did have a simple card reader device situated next to the door handle. With the Access card pinched between his toes, Shadows jumped up and slid the card into the reader, before landing on the handle to open the door. The buzz of the door told Shadows that the car was accepted, the green light and the fact that the door opened when he pushed against the frame wasn't any surprise. "I love doing this kind of job!" he said. "What does that mean?' he heard Bolt ask. Shadows let his eyes open wide as he started searching for, "Nothing in particular!" he said and began collecting his list of supplies, each one showing up on his visor so he knew what to look for.

Bolt on the other hand, ran as quickly as he could, letting the bullets lodge into his armor-like fur. When he was able to stop and exit the shower of lead, he shook off his fur, letting all of the bullets fall harmlessly to the ground. He quickly heard a voice, one he wanted to hear, but not what he wanted to hear, the FBI Agent was obviously not happy, "Stop taking all day about it. If you won't use the new Sonic Pulse Launcher on that alien dog, then I will!"

**End – Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5 Deadly

**Chapter 5 – Deadly**

"MOMMY IS A DEAR, MOMMY IS A DEAR!" Mir screamed from the back of the room. "MIR IF I CATCH YOU IN THE COMMUNICATIONS ROOM…" Bolt was thankful that the communication had been cut off, he wasn't sure if he could still hear out of the ear with the speaker in it. "Sounds like Mir is very much like Wolf is." he suggested in an attempt to see if Shadows had been effected. "Yup, let's go dog." was all he heard, Bolt shook his head looking at the sky in disbelief before reached up with his paw to switch to radar silence. With that he steeled his gaze at the fence, and took off as fast as he could towards it. Within five feet of the fence he tensed up his hind legs, compressing and flexing the muscles there before leaping high into the air, clearing the fence easily. Upon landing, he kept running, zigzagging through and around solders as they stopped to admire him. "There's a dog in the fence!" one of them shouted, and another decided to begin the panic, "It's Bolt the Super Dog! Engage , engage!" Suddenly all of the solders started piling out of the facility, "Contact the Agent, let him know his target is attacking us." another Solder said with a broad smile on his face. It seemed that all of the solders had been informed of Bolt's arrival, and they all wanted to make it seem as real as possible. Bolt smiled as they fired their automatic weaponry at him, only to get the bullets stuck in his fur harmlessly. Bolt continued to swerve around the yard, almost as if her were playing fetch with someone invisible. "Come on boys, let's see what you've got!" Bolt shouted, and was answered by a shower of bullets coming his way. Bolt scoffed as he ran, letting the lead projectiles lodge in between themselves and his iron like armored fur. "Let's hope this thing has Storage access." he heard Shadows whisper over the headset radio. 'Sounds like he's got an access card.' Bolt told himself as he continued to try and run, but found it continuously get harder thanks to the accumulating weight of the bullets he was gathering. "It sounds like a war out there." he heard Shadows whisper. 'If only you knew.' Bolt thought in spite. Ducking behind a building, he shook off his fur to rid himself of as many bullets as he could. He didn't get rid of many because within seconds, he was target practice again by more guards. With half the weight gone, Bolt took off again, trying to by Shadows some time, only to hear his remark, "I love doing this kind of job!" Now Bolt was concerned on a number of levels, "What does that mean?" he asked. Shadows sounded like he hadn't known he said that out loud, "Nothing in particular!" Bolt quickly mad a mental note to drill Shadows about it later as he ducked behind a dumpster on the premises. He quickly shook off his fur, letting all of the bullets this time fall harmlessly to the ground. It sounded like a shower of needles had hit the ground. "Stop taking all day about it." Bolt heard the Agent shout as the bullets stopped firing. "If you won't use the new Sonic Pulse Launcher on that alien dog, then I will!" 'Sonic Pulse Launcher?' Bolt asked himself. When he heard a loud click and a hum, he took off running as fast as he could, and heard a hollow {foove} noise before the dumpster he had been behind exploded in a blue burst of what looked to be flames but they died out too quickly. He looked towards the Agent, only to see an average sized man wearing a black suit and white shirt with black tie and dark sunglasses holding a brightly blue colored cannon like bazooka straddled on his shoulder, and aimed at him.

"What do you think you're doing? That weapon is still untested." the commander shouted. "Consider it tested and successful!" the Agent said diabolically, and the barrel began humming again while the insides began glowing a hot white. Bolt once again ran as fast as he could, dodging the blast, but just barely. "This wouldn't be a problem if I still had my super speed." Bolt said. "Why what's wrong out there?" Shadows asked. "A new weapon, called a Sonic Pulse Launcher!" the dog explained as he once again barely dodged a blast that disintegrated an air vent box and half a wall. "Stop, you're destroying the facility." the commander said as he tried to stop the Agent by grabbing the Launcher and fighting for it. The Agent easily used his arm to push him away and grab the handle again firing it at Bolt, who jumped as high as he could, clearing the blast barely again. This time a large part of the fence disappeared. "Hey could you grab the Sonic…Thingy for me? It has one of the parts I need!" Shadows asked over the radio. "Gladly!" Bolt growled and Flexed his hind legs as tightly as they could go, folding his ears to be flat against his head and tucking his tail under his legs. The Agent took that as a sign of fear and laughed, "Say goodbye freak." he said and pointed the weapon at the white shepherd. "I'm not a freak, I'm an American White Shepherd." Bolt said and pushed forward quickly in a forward jump, easily clearing the distance between him and the Agent before the weapon fired. At the Agent's feet, Bolt once again touched ground before launching into the air and snatching the weapon right off of the Agent's shoulder. "AGGGH" the man shouted and tripped backwards, falling on his butt. Bolt took off as fast as he could, with the weapon in his mouth, towards where he knew the tanks were. Bolt jumped up to the top of the nearest tank, and set the weapon in his mouth down, and literally rip the hatch top off. He quickly grabbed the Sonic Pulse Launcher and dropped it inside before laying the hatch back in place and jumped back down, to grab the Tank with his jaw and lift it two feet in the air with ease. Everyone stood there in amazement as Bolt began running in a bee line towards the incinerated fence with the seventy ton tank in his jaws. Everyone, including the Agent moved out of the way of what they considered a juggernaut and Bolt made what he considered a clean getaway. Bolt heard as the Bullets flew again in his direction, and the Agent was even louder than the gun fire, "DAMMIT!" he was heard shouting. When Bolt was clear of the gun's range, Shadows finally met up with him, "You did good there dog. A tank and a new weapon for Rhino to tinker with. But I did even better." with that, Bolt shifted his eyes to give him an 'are you serious' look, and Shadows jumped up to sit on the highest point of the tank, "I got the parts and a free ride home." Bolt could only narrow his eyes in a frustrated anger. "Hey don't worry, I'll just be your eyes until you can set this thing down and stretch your jaw." Shadows said, and glanced forward, "Left twenty degrees!" he shouted, and Bolt obeyed, narrowly missing an oak tree the size of the tank barrel. 'Ok, maybe he can be of more use up there.' he thought to himself, as Shadows continued to guide him to the rendezvous point.

"Do you think something went wrong?" Penny asked nervously. "Not a chance," Rhino tried to reassure them. "But they should have been here by now." Angeliera said as she flapped her wings, keeping a look out in the sky. "They're just fine! Shadows is with Bolt, and Bolt can do anything!" the hamster said, getting himself excited. "I hope you're right." Mittens said quietly. "THERE THEY ARE!" they all heard Angelira as she shouted and pointed ahead of herself. "See?" Rhino asked as he looked to the relieved Penny and Mittens. "It's a Wife's job to worry about her **entire** family." Mittens said as an excuse, Penny on the other hand stayed quiet as she slipped her hand into Skylar's and intertwined their fingers. Bolt, his new Tank and Shadows appeared shortly after, and he tried to gently set it down, but with it being seventy tons and Shadows being on top, he couldn't help it, he let it fall the remaining few inches causing the cat to slide off of the barrel and flop to the ground, on his feet. "Dammit Dog!" he shouted, "Again on purpose." Bolt just pranced around the Tank and into view with his chin high in the air and his eyes closed, making his way to Mittens. "Welcome back Bolt." Mittens said to him, and Penny wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're my good boy!" she told him and scratched behind his ears. "Hey! Let's get going ok!" Shadows called out with agitation. "Setting coordinates!" Rhino said as he typed at a holographic screen. Everyone made sure they were touching the tank as it disappeared to only Rhino knew where.

**End – Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 Song

**Chapter 6 – Song**

_Italics = Song lyrics_

Mittens wandered the house, it had been six days since Bolt and Shadows had grabbed everything Rhino needed for his Syphoon tank. She had opted to take care of the children after the first day, when something heavy had nearly crushed her. It was thanks to Bolt that she was still alive and completely unharmed. She had just put all six of them to bed, with Sassy's help of course. It wasn't long in her wondering when she heard music start in one of the rooms. An upbeat party song with a soft melody, a song she recognized from one of Penny's slumber parties, Usher's 'DJ got us fallin' in love' featuring Pitbull.

_So we back in the club, with the bodies rockin' from side to side, Side, side to side_

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a Zombie gone back to life, Back, Back to life._

Mittens followed the music as it lead her into the attic, where they made up after she had accidentally scratched him with her new claws. The very spot they actually became a couple, the spot their life together started.

_Hands up, suddenly we all got our hands up, no control of my body._

_Aint I seen you before? I think I remember those Eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes._

Their she saw him, laying on the ground of the attic, with Penny's MP3 player near him, probably on repeat.

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_Yeah, Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life. Gon' get you right._

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

"Bolt?" she asked. He quickly shifted his large pointed ears towards her, before shifting his head so he could look at her. "Yah?" he asked. "Are you alright?" she had to ask. "Not really." he admitted.

_Keep downing drinks like there's No tomorrow there's just right Now, now, now, now, now, now, now._

_Gon' set the roof on fire, Gonna burn this motherf!#*$ down, down, down, down, down, down, down._

"What we do tomorrow might just be the very last thing we do." he whispered as she came close to him. "Didn't you say that when we stormed that Neutrosian Space Ship?" she asked trying to joke her way out of nervousness. "We were also up against an entire ship full of aliens. Now we're going head to head with a monster that stole our powers **and** is probably 20 times his original size." Bolt reminded her, and patted the ground next to him, offering her a spot to cuddle with him.

_Hands up, when the music drops, we both put our hands up. Put your hands on my body._

_Swear I seen you before, I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes._

Mittens took the invitation, pressing her back against the open part of his chest to be as close as she could to him. "I don't want to die!" she said and quickly found herself tearing up. Bolt watched as she began to cry, and wrapped his front legs around her bringing her into a dog's embrace, protecting her from unwanted thoughts or dreams, "I won't let you die." he whispered.

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_Yeah, Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gon' get you right._

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

"You'd better not die either, it would just kill me to see you dead." she told him through her tears. When he didn't say anything, she turned her own head towards him and placed her small pink nose against his large black nose, to get his attention, "Promise me you won't die on me!" she said forcing her tears to stop long enough to seem angry. Bolt looked her in the eyes, worry and sadness filled and fled his soul simultaneously. "PROMISE!" she demanded. "I…I promise." he said and looked away from her. Mittens pressed her face into his neck fur, and let her tears continue, "Just remember you promised!" she whispered, and the two went silent as Pitbull's lines started.

_Usher don't lie_

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_

_Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., that's how we roll_

_My life is a movie, and you just Tivo._

_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock  
><em>

_She don't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_

_Yabba Dabba Doo, make her bed rock_

_Mami on fire, pss, red hot._

_Bada Bing Bada Boom_

_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

_I'm a Hustler, Baby, but that you knew_

_And tonight it's just me and you._

Mittens lifted her head up to plant a firm kiss on Bolt's lips, keeping it there and letting the both of them fall into a passion of love, like no other.

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_Yeah, Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love, fallin' in Love._

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gon' get you right._

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_Yeah, Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

_So dance, dance like it's the last, last night of your life, life, Gon' get you right._

'_Cause Baby tonight, the DJ got us fallin' in love again._

"Just remember, you promised, Bolt." she whispered into his ear as the song ended.

**End – Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Return

**Chapter 7 – Return**

Rhino walked into the house late in the evening of the day, grease covered his fur and paws, and he somehow wore hamster sized welding goggles over his eyes. Behind him soared an equally dirty Angelira, who had shrunk down to his size, "I can't wait to take a hot bath!" she said in a tired voice. Rhino seemed to be equally tired, "I can't wait to hit the hay, I'm completely out of energy." In a flash of light, Angelira grew to her regular size, and snatched her hamster boyfriend off of the ground, "Not without getting scrubbed first, hot shot." she retorted and carried him with her to the bathroom. "But…it's a mechanic's mark of accomplishment when he goes to bed dirty, it shows how hard he worked throughout the night, making it so that another life can finally rest, knowing that…" he never got to end his rant, because Angelira interrupted him, "Shut-up Rhino!" Rhino dropped the argument and his cheeks, allowing the frown to dominate his face. Penny met them in the hallway, "Have you two seen Bolt and Mittens? I think Bolt took my MP3 player." Angelira simply shrugged her shoulders and Rhino was the one who said, "They're probably getting romantic or something." Penny pulled up an uncomfortable look to her face, right before she saw Skylar, dead tired, walk by and into the room he was designated, the spare bedroom. As Angelira entered with Rhino in her hand, into the bathroom, Penny walked over to bid Skylar a goodnight. Shadows and Sassy entered the hall just as it emptied. "I don't think we've ever done something this dangerous before." Sassy told him. Shadows on the other hand smiled in excitement. "Hey, what about all the times we fought Bolt and his wife?" he asked. "Still." was her only answer. "Well what about…" Shadows started, only to receive the same answer, "Still." and before he could try again, she turned to him and stopped, "Just be careful out there, ok?" she asked sincerely. "Yah, I promise I'll be careful and take it seriously." he responded, and turned to enter the living room, where all six children slept in what looked to be one big pile of multi-colored fur. Anna curled up on the outside, probably to keep her fur from getting ruffled during the night. Shadows chuckled at the fluff of fur on her head, it looked like Mike had accidentally passed his paw over it so it now stood strait up. "She's going to freak in the morning isn't she?" he asked. "Oh yah" Sassy told him, and they went over to curl up and get some sleep. "Sounds like Mittens and the dog are exhausted." he whispered. Sassy chuckled out loud before responding, "I don't want to know."

As the morning sun rose to peek over the horizon, Bolt and Mittens were found in the attic of the house, snuggled close together. Mittens was curled up into a ball and Bolt wrapped his body around her, almost as if he were trying to protect her. The MP3 player on the ground had run out of battery power a while ago, so it just lay there, dark and silent. Through the only window in the attic, sunrays began dancing across Bolt's eyes, waking him and bringing him into the real world. "Hmm?" he asked still asleep, and slowly opened his eyes. It took a while for him to remember why today was so important, but when he did, he wished he was still asleep. 'No stopping it now.' he told himself, and stretched his front legs while letting out a big yawn. "Remember Bolt." he heard Mittens whisper from her sleeping form, "You promised." she reminded him without looking up. Bolt looked at her with a mixture of sadness and glee, "Yah, I did, didn't I?" he said. When Mittens began to laugh and cry at the same time, Bolt felt her vibrating body as it tickled him, and the tears as they began soaking his fur. "Hey, hey! It'll be ok, I promise." he said to her and brought her into a tight hug. "I'm scared!" she whispered to him. Bolt let his eyes close again, "Me to." he told her. "Bolt! Mittens! It's almost time to go save an entire world!" Rhino called out in excitement. Bolt smiled, having no confidence at all was defiantly a new experience for him. Even when he doubted himself before saving Mittens from the pound, he was sure there was a smidgen of confidence left in him, he would have eventually gone to try. But this time, he was sure he had zero confidence left inside of his entire body, and that might be a problem. "Just remember your promise, Bolt, and come back alive." she told him as her tears subsided for now, and the two of them lifted from the floor to join the others.

When Bolt and the gang appeared on Neutros, it was almost like they didn't even leave, Dragoon was still laughing maniacally. His little 'army' consisted of Rhino, Mittens, Sassy, Shadows, Clera in the tank and himself. The tank was still the same dark green it was before, however Rhino had redesigned the barrel to look quite similar to the sypoon cannon Dragoon had used. The inside of the barrel was tapered all the way down to the firing mechanism, and the three wire extensions that reached off of the tip came to a rounded point where they connected with each other. Rhino quickly did calculation check, "I think he's bigger than I predicted." he whispered. "How much bigger?" Bolt asked. "He's twenty five times his original size." Rhino said in shock, "We'll need him about two hundred yards closer than we thought for this to work." Clera looked around the parameter, "If we hide the Syphoon tank behind the house, we can lure him close enough to work." she suggested, and wheeled it towards the back yard. "Sassy, Mittens, look around the house, see if you can find the rest of the family. Shadows, you're with me." Bolt said giving out the orders. "I told you, I…" Shadows tried to say, but was interrupted when Sassy perfectly mimicked the look Mittens used that scared him. 'Shit, she learned it.' he thought to himself in alarm. "Let's go and get this over with dog!" he said instead and took off towards Dragoon. "Whatever you big scaredy cat!" Bolt retorted and ran off to try to catch up while the others got into position. "Be careful you two!" Mittens shouted. "Hey, I remember!" Bolt shouted back, and Mittens let her ears pin themselves against her head. "What's wrong?" Sassy asked, genuinely worried. "Do you think he'll try to stay alive?" the black cat finally asked. "Hey he's Bolt the Super Dog. His T.V. show must have trained him for this or something." Sassy reassured her, but Mittens didn't feel any better. Bolt watched as Shadows gathered enough speed to literally race over the water in the direction of Dragoon. As he approached the massive behemoth, Dragoon suddenly stopped his laugh, to gaze directly at the speeding cat, and launch his right fist in his direction. Shadows tried to come to a halt, but found himself skidding across the water in the same direction he had been heading. Quickly he began running again, towards the side, and changed his course just enough to avoid the fist, and get picked up by the wave. "_**Puny little cat, I could see you and your rescue coming Galaxies away!**_" Dragoon said, his voice echoing with power. As he stood back up, Bolt even from across the sea, could see the sun as it shined off of the armor he wore. His Charcoal Black scales looked as if they ate the light that the sun rained down on them, devouring every drop of it greedily. The red hair brought the demonic look to a finally, "He thinks he's a God, when he's nothing close to it, just a power hungry monster." Bolt whispered to himself, and breathed a sigh of relief when Shadows appeared from behind Dragoon, using the water as a soft running pad. "_**I am supreme!**_" Dragoon shouted, right before Shadows jetted towards him, and climbed up his leg to get to his chest and run around it like a crazy little squirrel. "_**Gah! Simple little bug!**_" he shouted and tried to swat at the oversized black cat, missing every time. "What's the matter big guy, too slow?" Shadows asked, purposely trying to irritate the NeoNeutrosian.

Mittens and Sassy walked throughout the house, looking for anyone they could find. "Remember Sassy, they all have red capes on their backs. It's kind of a family symbol thing." Mittens told the white cat nest to her. "You mean like those other three Neutrosianes?" Sassy asked as she looked around, trying to use only hear good eye. "Yup, like the one that knocked Shadows unconscious with one punch." Mittens retorted. "You just have to bring that up don't you?" Sassy asked. Mittens smiled as she watched her 'sister jump up to a window ledge, "What can I say, I've got good friends." she remarked with a bit of snide in her voice. "Found them!" Sassy said, completely ignoring Mittens' comment. Mittens joined Sassy on the window, spying everyone that was left living there standing outside, watching the fight as it unfolded. "Hey!" Mittens shouted, catching everyone's attention, "Come with us, we'll take you to safety." Sassy finished for her. The two cats jumped from the ledge, landing on the ground without a sound, and raced towards the group of ten or so people. "Magic Guardian!" they heard Mrs. Avona call out from the back. The crowd split open to reveal her and her daughter Lona as they walked forward to great them. Sassy let her jaw drop to the grass below, "They're beautiful, and so young!" she whispered. "It is you. How did you arrive here so quickly?" Mrs. Avona asked as she knelt down to pick Mittens up off of the ground. Lona knelt down as well, to pick up Sassy. "Who's your friend?" she asked. "I'm her sister…Sassy." the white cat answered in surprise and shock. Lona simply looked at her, before turning to Mittens, "Do all Earth cats talk?" "No, just us and her mate Shadows." she told her, "Everyone hold on to them." When the small crowd gathered and did what she said, Mittens turned to her right ear, "Do it Penny!" she called out, and turned to where she knew Bolt was and whispered, "Remember Bolt, you promised." right before the entire group faded and vanished.

**End – Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 Finale

**Chapter 8 – Finale**

'Don't do anything stupid Shadows." Bolt whispered to himself as he watched the speeding black cat 'Squirrel' his way around Dragoon's body. It was as if his memories spoke to him as well, "Remember, you promised Bolt!" he heard Mittens' voice say from inside his mind, and he steeled his nerves, preparing for battle. Just at that moment, Shadows made his way back to the water's surface, and ran toward Bolt, with a very irritated Dragoon following behind, surprisingly close. "His enormous size also gives him a speed advantage when he walks, but he still reacts the same as if he were normal." Bolt said to himself and turned around to watch as Clera rolled the Syphoon tank into position. "Mittens and Sassy must have teleported the family to Earth, now it's just us." he told himself and turned to once again see Shadows as he dodged Dragoon's gigantic feet as they splashed down trying to crush and sink the feline. "_**Die beneath the waves, cretin!**_" Dragoon shouted as Shadows reached the shore, and abruptly sped up to become a blurry black streak. "Not this time Looser!" he shouted as the gigantic foot crashed into the shore and again scaled the monster's leg to annoy him. Bolt took the opportunity to surprise Dragoon by splashing in the water and biting down on the scales of Dragoon hard. The behemoth didn't even flinch until Bolt used all the super strength he had in his muscles to lift the foot he had his jaws clamped on, and throw Dragoon a good twenty feet, before coming down on his face. "_**What is the meaning of this?**_" Dragoon shouted in anger, after lifting his face from the sand. "_**It is I who should have ultimate power, and yet these powerless creatures are besting me.**_" Shadows had made his way to the beach before Bolt had thrown the giant, and now stood next to the nearly exhausted dog, "You ok dog?" he asked as Bolt panted trying to rest his strained muscles. Bolt answered the large black cat with heavy breath, "He's a lot heavier than he looks. I didn't expect that." Shadows took a chance and looked towards the fallen Dragoon, and without saying a word, grabbed Bolt by the collar and ran, right before Dragoon's massive hand came crashing down where they stood. "Thanks." Bolt said. "Yah whatever." Shadows responded. And once again made his way over to Dragoon's feet, until he quickly moved them. Shadows found the sand easy to run in, but very hard to stop, and he skidded almost two football fields before actually coming to a halt. When he did stop, he started jumping up and down, trying to stay off of his paws, "Ow, oh, sand burn, sand burn!" he shouted. "Ugh!" Bolt groaned and stood up before charging in trying to take Dragoon down, only to be met with the back of his oversized pinky in the middle of a slap. As he landed on the soft sand, he found himself groggy and in pain.

"**You try so hard only to fail!**" a familiar voice said to him. Bolt looked around, trying to find the owner of that voice, the one he remembers from his dream, and found himself in a large empty house, the same one he lived in on Earth. However it had the furniture of the Neutrosian world. "Where is this?" he asked. His shadow seemed to grow on the wall in front of him, and its eyes shined with a crimson glow. "**Your mind is very much like all of the homes you've had, and I am your sin!**" it said. "My sin?" he asked. It wasn't long until he realized the voice sounded a lot like his own, only maliciously dark. The shadow merely laughed, "**Why not just kill the bruit?**" it asked suddenly, "**Be the animal you are, rip his wind pipe out of his throat!**" it suggested. Bolt steeled his nerves, he remembered that very voice suggest that very thing. "You were in my dream." he accused. "**You created me Bolt, and someday I will teach you just how your powers were supposed to be used.**" Bolt's eyes shot open, bringing him back to reality and being dragged by a speeding Shadows once again. "You just can't stop getting smacked can you?" the cat said with Bolt's collar in his mouth, so it came out sounding like, "Jou djust chan't shtop gitting shmacked chan jou?" Bolt looked up to spy the distance between them and Dragoon, before turning around to gauge the distance to the target point. "Do you think Dragoon knows about the surprise?" Bolt asked. The look in Shadows' eyes told Bolt that he hoped to heaven Dragoon didn't know. Within fifty yards of the target point, Dragoon let loose a massive silver fireball that slammed in to the building, reducing it to ashes and flames. Shadows and Bolt stopped instantly and Dragoon laughed, "_**You didn't think I didn't know about your little attempt to siphoon the Warrior's Soul out of me did you? I am the GOD of this planet, and I know all even before it happens. Just as well, when I tire of this planet, I'll move on to your planet, and continue on through eternity concurring and destroying planets at will.**_" Bolt and Shadows turned around both growling in anger. "_**That girl in the tank, she didn't even get a chance.**_" Dragoon smiled wickedly, and proceeded to take the remaining steps, closing the gap between himself and the slowly retreating animals. "_**What do you have up your proverbial sleeves now?**_" he teased, but a large red beam shot through the flames when he reached the front walls of the destroyed building and slammed square into his chest. "_**WHAT?**_" "Rhino built this thing so that all of the syphoon electrical things were in the barrel." they heard Clera shout. Bolt and Shadows turned around completely to see through the flames that had died down. The bottom half of the tank had been nearly completely destroyed, but the barrel was in almost perfect condition. Clera stood on the outside of the barrel, slightly scorched and bruised, touching a green wire to what looked to be a Red wire. "And he taught me how to hot wire it as well!" she called out. The barrel was turned so that that base was tilted to the left, but it still aimed at the very spot Dragoon stood. "_**This is IMPOSSIBLE!**_" the monster shouted and everyone watched as the entire Warrior's Soul seemed to be ripped out of Dragoon's chest. The moment the Soul left him completely, he shined with a bright light and shrank back down to his original size. The Warrior's Soul floated quickly down to Clera's arms, and she fit it in her hand easily, "What now?" she asked. "Over here!" Rhino's voice called out, from a new O-TIP where the original TIP used to be. "Throw it in!" he demanded. "WHAT?" Shadows and Dragoon shouted, and Dragoon shot up to flap his wings, and pass right by the animals as Clera ran towards the active O-TIP. Shadows tried to take off to take the crystal souls for himself, but Bolt snagged him by the tail before he could get too far and just held him there. As Dragoon neared her, Clera made a final decision, and threw the Warrior's Soul at the glowing spot of the O-TIP. Not reacting fast enough, Dragoon tackled her to the ground, and rose to his feet. It was like everything went into slow motion as Bolt, Shadows, Clera and Rhino all watched as the Warrior's Soul disappeared into the portal, and seconds later, before Rhino could turn it off, Dragoon dove into the same portal before it closed completely.

It had been almost two weeks until Rhino, Bolt and Shadows arrived back home, still fresh from the battle. Mittens and Sassy ran as quickly as they could to their respective mates, wrapping their front paws around the heroes' necks. "Thank heaven!" Mittens whispered. "Ow…ow!" Bolt cringed and Mittens let go, "Still a little sore." he told her, his ears flat against his head. "What were you thinking rodent?" Shadows asked as he turned to Rhino, with Sassy still hugging him. "What are you talking about?" the hamster asked. "You just sent Dragoon to the same place that crystal Soul was sent, we should have used it against him." he argued. "Trying to have a moment honey!" Sassy complained. Shadows, Sassy, Mittens and Bolt were suddenly tackled by their children, all of them random until they switched it up and went to hug their real parents. "Dragoon sent himself to his own death." Rhino informed them, "The only coordinates I could use with that 'slapped together' O-TIP were the coordinates of a Galaxy sized Black Hole." Shadows and Bolt both looked at him with curious looks on their faces. "When I first had the Earth Soul, I memorized an Astronomy book on Penny's shelf." he admitted. "And if he survives?" Shadows asked. Sassy finally sifted her head to look at him, "Are you serious? A black hole is like being in the middle of a planet, with everything trying to crush you all at once!" Shadows gulped, more in fear than anything else. "Plus there's no air in space." Bolt added in. "Oh!" he and Mir said at the same time, both with an identical shocked revelation look on their faces. "So the Warrior's Soul is gone forever." Mr. Avona said and hung his head, "Our world will wither soon." Mrs. Avona added. Everyone dropped their heads, until Penny came up with a solution, "Not if you don't let it." she said, everyone looked to her for her answer. "You could all learn agriculture! Till the ground underneath you and help your food to grow. Domesticate your own animals and raise them for specific things like milk." she said. The Avona's glanced around looking at each other wondering what the girl was talking about. "Are you talking about famring?" Ferla asked. "Yup!" Penny said and she smiled brightly.

Throughout two years on Earth, Neutrosian came to learn the trade of farming, getting jobs that would help their planet to survive. Each getting help from Penny and her family to find the right person to help teach them. Skylar on the other hand stayed on Earth, acting as Neutros' ambassador and helping Penny in any way he could, in exchange for the dates they went on. Shadows and Sassy on the other hand, moved into a house close by to Bolt and his family. The owner happened to be Clera herself, after Mr. Avona provided her entire family with suitable living conditions, namely his newly remade house. She found a job as a diamond mine owner. Bolt and Mittens were never happier, their children now had friends to play with, and they were finally free from the burden of power, and of saving the world. At the moment, Bolt, Mittens and their three children were walking around on the sidewalk, taking a walk on their own. "Peaceful, isn't it Bolt?" Mittens asked. "Yah." the white shepherd agreed. The piece was shattered, when a black SUV was heard peeling out, and racing towards Bolt and Mittens. Mike quickly dashed forward and stood there, when the SUV collided with him, it simply bounced off of what looked to be a transparent blue dome. Hazel twisted in a circle and the wind followed her, picking up her and her parents from the ground and moved them into a nearby yard. Wolf grind before jumping into the air and grabbing the bumper with his teeth. When he landed he held the vehicle high above him, and then gently set it on its top. He gave a disgusted face and started trying to push the taste of the metal bumper out of his mouth using his tongue, before he got a look at his parents' faces. They were shocked to put it simply. "When…How…What…?" Bolt asked. "What your father is trying to say is, when were you three planning on telling us you had super powers?" Mittens asked, only showing less shock because she wanted answers a little faster. "When we needed to. Daddy always tells us never to show off, only protect." The door to the SUV suddenly flew open, and Bolt recognized the human inside, "Oh, it's the FBI agent from the army base." he told them, and placed himself between the human and his family right before the man pulled out a 9mm pistol and unloaded his entire clip into Bolt's armored fur. Within minutes the police showed up to arrest the Agent, who happened to be in civilian clothes, and admitted to being fired from the FBI because of Bolt, or at least that was what he shouted. "Hey, you were the one who decided to try that prototype weapon on me." Bolt retorted, and the Police drove the man away. "Why does fate have to play these games with us?" Mittens asked. "Not really sure, but it just went from pretend to real in the time it took one Neutrosian Soldier to break the Warrior's Soul and place it in us, and now our children don't need it, they have natural powers." Bolt said as he turned his gaze to his three children. "I want to hear everything." he nearly growled, more out of frustration than anything. Then all three of them pulled their ears back as far as they would go, lowered their chins and looked up. "They're defiantly your children." Mittens told him, she could recognize that Dog Face anywhere.

**The End**


	9. Prolog Survivors

**Prolog – Survivors**

The blue sky of Neutros shined brightly on the land, allowing white clouds to dance across it taking any shape they wanted. Lona, the winged Neutrosian girl soared through the air, catching updrafts and jet stream currents as she flew. Her destination was the very spot she remembered Grizzlar falling, and she landed at the claw marks that now decorated the edge of the Chasm. "Sorry I took so long coming back. Penny has been a great help in teaching us to survive. My people have learned so much in only a few of our days. It must be weeks on Earth. We now have agricultural spells and tools, that I know you'd be proud of. I just wish we could have gotten to know the real you. The you that cared about a girl that was trapped in a world with only one exit. I wish we could have saved her, maybe the two of you could have helped to protect us, helped to defeat Dragoon. At least you two are together right?" She said, trying to pay what respects she knew the NeoNeutrosian earned. "I'll try to visit every year out of respect for teaching Bolt how to best his dark side. Wish me luck with my new magic teaching job. First Schoolers aren't exactly the most well behaved." and with that she unfolded her wings and leapt off of the edge of the Chasm, catching the first updraft she found to get home. Off in the distance, near the water, on the opposite side of the Chasm, a silhouette slowly crawled halfway out of the waves, and swam towards the shore. At the same time, a larger Silhouette exited a cave nearby and met the other at the shore. "How do you think they'll do?" Strats asked. "They'll be fine." Grizzlar told her, and then turned to ask, "I can't believe you sent a clone after them, while the real you stayed at the bottom of that deep pit inside the island waters." "How about you, you really took twelve hours to climb out of there?" she asked him. "Yah, it was that deep, and you know what?" he responded, "It actually has a bottom."

**The End!**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Have no fear my fans, Bolt and the Warrior's Soul may be done, but Bolt's adventures have just begun. The only problem I'm having is a new adventure name. It requires the Warrior's Soul returning to Bolt, Mittens and Rhino alone, and a whole new race to save the world from a force of evil far beyond what they expected. First things first, if you have any clever names for the next stage of Bolt's adventures, let's hear them in a review. I could really use your help on the next string of books. Also I plan on making one shot adventures of the Kits and Kittens. When I'm finally finished with my other Fanfics this is what I hope to start, until then…Gotta Mosey!


End file.
